


Time To Make A Choice

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: There is an experiment going on and Hermione uses it to change Salazar's mind. Except for the moment, he meets her, he wants to marry her!





	Time To Make A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Carlyle as GoldStiltskin is my fan cast for **Salazar Slytherin**

How Salazar Slytherin found himself in this strange England filled with races he had not even heard of, like Americans. What on earth is an American and what does it eat? Then there was the strange town Cheltenham. The first address he saw was 44 Vine Way. What were cars? No thank you, he’ll just call the Knights Carriage Services. He stood in the street corner holding out his wand and a purple monstrosity had drawn up beside him.

Quickly, he’d realised he had no other problem. He watched the ‘conductor’ carefully Stan, seemed a bit shifty. The man paid the wizard at the wheel and was escorted by Stan. At least the beds were comfortable. Salazar still had not greeted anyone but for some reason, he could understand these two.

Of course, the nightmare didn’t end there. This Hermione Granger better have answers - amazing how houses had changed, he thought as he stepped onto the curb and saw a lovely house with wisteria growing, vines seemed to be everywhere.

“Hermione Granger,” the woman curtly said in greeting. “Oh, you came. You best come in.”

“So, er, how?”

“I need to get back in my time and I realise with time-sands people from now can go back into any time - I saw someone and they told me you requested my presence, what for?”

“Do you realise the poor decision you are about to make ostracises everyone from the future of Slytherin, I cannot even date my boyfriend in the magical world due to his association with your house.”

“Are you not supposed to mess around with history?”

“Only those who are happy say that,” she sighed, “you may have heard of Voldemort - he enacted out YOUR wishes thinking muggleborns like myself were an abomination. He lost that war and now Slytherin's are the ones being threatened. One little choice,” she sighed, “you can go back to your own time and be a jerk making every single witch and wizard in Britain suffer for at least another 1,000 years - OR - you can go back and try and see muggleborns as those who are in greater danger and accept them into your fold.”

“What if I…”

“Those are your two options, I will side along Apparate you back to the MoM when you have.”

“Fine, I will stop this madness as you call it if, as you say, it has made the majority of our kind miserable but I need a favour in return.”

“What’s that?”

“Be my wife and we can sort it out that way, what do you say?”

“How would being your wife help?”

“You know what happens in the future want it changed, you own the power to do so, marry me?” 

By the time she’d introduced tea to him, a drink he actually liked and had drunk it willingly. He knew that this was his chance to win. This girl would help him. Not only that she would provide an heir, but his last wife also was no longer interested and she had divorced him rather publicly. 

By the time they reached the MoM, Hermione told Salazar she would step back in time to become his advisor and not his wife. 

Little did she know how stubborn Slytherin was, His search for identity had only just started, how did the girl know to pick that moment in his life. He’d only just managed to write in his journal of the conflicting choices of whether to accept Muggleborns or not.

When they were back the sunset had painted Hogwarts with all the pastel hues of the sun’s refreshing ice-cream colours.

“Marry me, Hermione?”

“How er...yes!”

She became the greatest Seer known in all the wide world. They had a son named Tom, and if that did not give her shivers nothing did.


End file.
